Nova Imperium
= Nation Information = Nova Imperium is an Absolute Monarchy without a consitution and controlled by Imperatrix Adalina Flores. While not Officially supporting any political view most consider her center-right as she support Capitalism but also has Socialist elements in her policy most notable Universal healthcare and Free education. The Imperium has a large population loyal to the State and all have at least had Elementary School with 95% even High School and 80% College making it a very developed Nation. This can be seen in it's general policies. Amongst the policies are a Universal Healthcare System where everyone gets free care if they are ill and a Free Education System where everyone gets free education uptil Academic levels/ This all is possible due to a rather High tax rate of 30% which the population gladly pays in return for what it gets. Government *Imperatrix: Adalina Flores *Princesa: Alejandra Flores = Foreign Affairs = Treaties none Embassies *Viniland *Imperium of America *Ardoria *Tahoe *Nova Roma = History = Pre-Colonial Age Under Construction Colonial Age Under Construction 1825-2008 Under Construction Present Following the Nuclear War and Prtoectorate the area became after it it became one of the most terrible places to live. Right between multiple stable Nations it was a complete Anarchy. In its worst times 50 different Armed factions were reported all fighting for power. However one became the most strong faction using not weapons at first but words. The hope it gave lead to it being supported by Millions across the Imperium and even enjoying some Foreign Support. On Saturday November 29 of the year 2008 the leader of the Monarchists Officially became the Imperatrix of Nova Imperium and making it an Officially Recognized Country. Not long after it's announcement it became recognized by nations across the world. = Military = The Military of Nova Imperium or the Otomi Armed Forces consist of 6 Departments the Otomi Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps. Police and Guard. The Commander in Chief is also the Head of State though in general it is lead by the Otomi Council composed of 2 delegates from every Department. Otomi Army At this moment there are 300,000 Soldiers in training for the Otomi Army their equipment varies from 9mm sidearms to M-16 Assault rifles they will all be capable of fighting in different enviroments from Jungle to Dessert. Otomi Navy In the near future the Otomi Navy will consist of 23 ships divided in 2 Groups to defend it's part of the Coast. WHile it has Blue-Water Capabilities it will Generally remain close to the coast as it serves to protect the Imperium. During wartimes another fleet will be formed to attack but there always has to be a fleet at home to protect the nation. Otomi Air Force The Otomi Air Force will consist of 70 Squadrons of which 54 Fighter and 16 Bomber. 5 Fighter Squadrons of F-35C's will always be available to the Otomi Navy but will mostly serve on the Nation for better Maintenance. When the Alert level is raised they will automatically go to the Carriers. The Aircraft used are F-22's, F-35's and B-2's divided in the following Divisions. Support Aircraft and Helicopters have not been provided in the Divisions as they are not considered part of the First Strike capability. 1st North Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd North Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 1st East Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd East Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 1st South Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd South Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 1st West Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd West Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 Navy Taskforce Division 5 Squadrons F-35C Xiuhtecuhtli Defense Division 5 Squadrons F-22 4 Squadrons F-35A Otomi Marine Corps The Marine Corps currently consists of 10,000 Marines with 151,952 in training their main goal will be delivering the First Strike in an invasion to make this possible their training takes way longer than that of the Army and there are more strict requirements to pass. A Marine will be an expert in Unarmed, Light Weapons, Heavy Weapons, Engineering and First Aid so it can solve almost all problems it can face. The Marines will also do the Special Ops. Otomi Police The Otomi Police will be responsible for maintaining order and dicipline in the nation by law the Police is the only won authorized to do this job unless the Imperatrix Orders Soldiers to get involved. Their standard equipment will be some standard Armor and a Sidearm but special divisions can be formed with other equipment. Otomi Guard The Otomi Guard will be responsible of protecting the Imperial Family and other Important Officials as designated by the Department of State. ---- Category:Nations